1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Fe-Co base magnetic film and a process for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an Fe-Co base magnetic film which is suitable for a magnetic material which is required to have high saturation magnetic flux density such as a magnetic head and a process for producing such Fe-Co base magnetic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a magnetic head material should have high saturation magnetic flux density to increase a recording density. As the magnetic material with high saturation magnetic flux density, Ni-Fe base alloys, Fe-Al-Si base alloys and the like are provided.
With the progress of technology, in addition to the increase of magnetic flux density, it is desired to improve various properties of the magnetic material. One of such properties is magnetostriction.
An Fe-Co base magnetic material has the highest saturation magnetic flux density among the materials consisting of the transition metals, and it is expected to be used to produce a magnetic head with higher saturation magnetic flux density. However, the magnetostriction of the Fe-Co base magnetic material has not been satisfactorily decreased.
That is, most of the studies on the magnetostriction of the Fe-Co base magnetic material are directed to the variation of alloy composition, and little study has been done on the improvement of magnetostriction from the view point of its lamination structure or other properties.